Their story
by RaixKim4eva
Summary: This is the story of the xiaolin monks when they come to the temple RaixKim and the prophecy possibly some kidnapping 2. Story mostly told in Rai and Kim's P.O.V's also others including master fung and dojo! ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for the reviews of**

**Rairox64**

**PigXiaolin101**

**Raigirl**

**Mel**

**MAGIC8BALLknowsyourfuture**

**and  
girlthatlovesfire**

**Here's a new story hope you like it!**

"Dojo,"

"Yes Master Fung?"

"Today is the day today we gather the chosen ones,"

"But Fungster?"

"Dojo I told you never call me Fungster my name is MASTER FUNG!"

"Ok Ok geez I was just going to ask who the chosen ones are this time,"

"You must go to Texas and get Clay Bailey the dragon of Earth,"

"Ok,"

"You must go to Rio De Janeiro Brazil to get Raimundo Pedrosa the dragon of Wind,"

"What! The dragon of wind is a BOY?"

"Yes Dojo I know,"

"Ok! At least the dragon of fire isn't a girl THEN I'd be worried but where do I find the dragon of Water?"

"The Dragon of water is already here,"

"Really! I didn't see anyone arrive who is it?"

"It is Omi! Dojo!"

"Oh really I love that little guy he's a bit annoying though he should come with an instruction manual!"

"Dojo,"

"Alright were do I go to get the dragon of Fire?"

"To get the dragon of Fire you must go to Tokyo, Japan,"

"Ok what's his name?"

"………………,"

"Hello Master Fung! What's his name I need to know to go get him?"

"HER name is………… just don't freak out... But her name is….,"

"HER! YOU KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF THE DRAGON OF FIRE IS A GIRL!"

"Yes Dojo I know but I don't decide who the chosen one's are so STOP YELLING,"

"What's her name?"

"Kimiko,"

"What's her last name?"

"Her last name is Tohomiko,"

"Oh my god their names sound so cute together Raimundo and Kimiko Raimundo and Kimiko OH! SO CUTE,"

"Dojo STOP!"

"Ok!?"

"So what do I do now?"

"Gather the chosen ones,"

"BUT,"

"Dojo go now!"

"BUT,"

"NOW,"

"Ok I'm going,"

As Dojo slithered out the door I wondered what was going to happen when the dragon of Fire meets the dragon of Wind I knew It wasn't going to be good legend says It won't be but I couldn't help but wonder and hope that legend will be wrong about what will happen………………………. After the great battle


	2. Clay

**Omg! I'm have a writing addiction I just can't stop this is a new chappy! YAY! And this chapter introduces Clay! (In Clays P.O.V)**

I opened my eyes and found myself looking at a very familiar looking roof I sighed and sat up in my bed still groggy with sleep something was weird today I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that something was going to happen today then again I've been having this feeling for a while now the last three days to be exact it all started when I got these weird powers…………..

_Flashback…_

"_Jessie give me that back,"_

"_No way Clay first you gotta catch me!"_

"_Now partner your just asking for it,"_

_As I chased Jessie up the side of the mountain near our ranch we came to a vertical cliff face and she spun around to see herself cornered._

"_Now Clay I didn't mean anything by taking your hat you know that!"_

_As I was about to pounce on her there was a giant earthquake and we both fell back onto the cliff._

"_Clay! What's happening?"_

"_I don't know!"_

_Just then I saw a huge clump of rock coming straight toward Jessie and me! Then I screamed _

"_STOP!"_

_And suddenly the rock stopped in mid-air Jessie looked at me really weird and I said_

"_D-d-id I do that?"_

"_I think so,"_

"_What are you going to do?"_

"_I have no idea,"_

_End Flashback_

Suddenly as I snapped back to reality I heard my mum say

"Clay Hun someone or something is here to see you,"

"Ok ma be down in a sec!"

I walked over to my closet and picked some clothes and my hat that is slightly ripped from a couple of days ago

I walked into the kitchen and I couldn't believe my eyes there was a Gecko in the kitchen

"Mum! Why didn't you tell me we got a pet! He's so cute!"

"Yo I'm not a Gecko!"

"Oh how cute a……… TALKING GECKO!"

"Clay calm down sweetie," I heard my mum say

"This is Dojo the dragon not gecko,"

"Ok so what's he here for?"

"Dojo is here to take you to the Xiaolin Temple in China to learn to control your abilities or something is that right?"

"Yeah Clay is……………. Gifted"

"When do I leave?"

"Right now sweetie,"

"So do I go pack my stuff?"

"Yeah that'd be a good idea kid," I heard Dojo say before I ran up to my room to pack my things

When I came back down I saw my parents at the door I walked over to both of them and gave them a big hug.

"I'm gunna miss ya'll!"

"We're gunna miss you too sweetie!" Mum said while crying

"I'm so proud of you son! But before you go you need to promise me that whatever happens you'll follow your heart,"

"I promise dad!"

As I walked over to the now massive Dojo I saw Jessie sitting on the fence so I ran over to her and gave her a big hug

"Don't go getting all mushy on me now little brother!" She said smiling

"I'm gunna miss you sis!"

I ran over and climbed on Dojo's back as he carried me into the sky

"Hey Dojo what are we going to do now?"

"Well Clay we're gunna go and get two other people,"

"Where are we going?"

"Well next we're going to Tokyo, Japan to get a girl named Kimiko,"

"Hold on tight the Dojo express is beginning his decent into Tokyo,"

Wow the Dojo express! What a weird name I wonder what is in store for me when I get to the temple?


	3. Kimiko

**I am on a roll! With this story three chapters in a row! Well here it is told in Kimiko's P.O.V**

"OH MY GOD!" I said as I threw the controller across the room for the third time this morning

I stood up and stormed off towards the kitchen where I took my anger out on a sushi roll then the doorbell rang

"Is anyone gunna get that?"

No answer

"Is anyone gunna get that?"

No answer

"IS ANYONE GUNNA GET THAT?"

Again no answer

So I went over to the door mumbling to myself about how stupid Goo Zombies 3 is but when I opened the door I nearly fell over from shock standing in my doorway was a Texan looking boy and a…….

"GECKO!" I screamed

I could tell the Texan boy was holding back a laugh and the Gecko looked offended

"I'm not a Gecko I'm a dragon but anyway I'm assuming your Kimiko right?"

"Umm yes," I answered still freaked out that the dragon could talk

"I need to speak with your father do you know where he is?"

"Yeah he's in his office second door to right," I said pointing to the corridor,"

I turned my head to the Texan boy and said

"Would you like to come in and have something to drink?"

"Yes Thanks mam!"

"It's alright you can call me Kimiko or Kim," I said as I lead him into the kitchen

"So what's your name?" I asked him

"My names Clay Bailey and you're Kimiko who?"

I realized he was referring to my last name I hesitated as said

"It's………….Tohomiko,"

I swear his mouth dropped down onto the floor

"You mean I'm in the house of Toshiro Tohomiko the famous game inventor!"

"Yeah but please don't judge me because of my dad!" I pleaded

"Why would I do that?" He asked confused

I sighed and said "Most people think because I'm rich I'm a snobby little brat and I'm not I just want to be accepted but most people think because I'm rich I don't care about anyone but myself and that's not true I wish people new the real me,"

I felt Clays hand on my shoulder as if to say I would never judge you like that I was about to say thanks when the dragon and my dad came into the kitchen

"Kimiko darling you need to go and pack your bags your going to be staying at the Xiaolin Temple in China so you can train your special abilities!"

"For how long?" I asked scared

"For……..about……………7 years,"

"SEVEN YEARS!" I screamed

"But will I ever get to visit?" I asked

"Yes darling Dojo informs me that you will visit twice a year once at Christmas and once on your birthday,"

"Ok then I'll go pack my bags,"

I ran upstairs and packed my things it took me a while because I packed about half of my closet and I have a really big closet! I came down stairs with a huge suitcase and a smaller shoulder bag.

"I'm ready," I said standing outside the kitchen they all stood up and walked over to the door I gave my papa a big hug and said

"I'll miss you dad,"

"I'll miss you too Kim,"

"Your mother would be so proud," He said confidently

"Thank you Papa!" I said as I ran off to where Dojo was I climbed on his back behind Clay and we rode into the sky

"Hey Dojo where are we going now," I asked curious

"We're off to Rio De Janeiro in Brazil to get a boy named Raimundo,"

"Ok," I said as I dozed off to sleep.


	4. Raimundo

**This is my fave chapter even though I haven't written it yet it's got my fave character in it so it's gotta be good! Well enjoy told in Raimundo's P.O.V**

_Ding Dong! _I heard the doorbell ring and sighed as I went over to open the door I opened the door and standing there was a Texan boy and on his shoulder a Gecko looking thing

I looked at the boy and asked

"Can I help you?"

"Ahh yeah we're looking for Raimundo,"

"Well I'm Raimundo but have you always referred to your self as 'we' unless you're talking about the Gecko,"

He stepped aside to reveal a Japanese looking girl with long black hair and cerulean blue eyes I suddenly realized that she was HOT!

Just then she saw me staring at her and said

"Well what are you looking at?"

"N-nothing," I said still dazed by her eyes

"Well would you like to come in?" I asked politely

"Thanks kid that'd be great," I heard the Gecko say

I started rolling around on the floor laughing and said

"For a second I thought I heard the Gecko talk,"

"He did and he's not a Gecko he's a dragon with a very short temper," The girl said

"And you don't have a short temper?" I asked sarcastically

Just then I thought I saw steam coming out of her ears as she screamed

"Well you're not so good yourself Mr. Cocky!"

"Ok Ok break it up!" I heard the Dragon say

"Well before I was interrupted by miss short fuse here I was going to ask you all to come in,"

"I think I'll wait out here," She said quite upset

I waited till the others were gone and then said to her

"Hey I'm sorry about what I said ok I'm actually a nice guy once you get to know me,"

"Thanks!" She said gratefully as she followed me into the house

We all talked and sat on the couch until Dojo came out with my Dad and said

"Raimundo was it?"

"Yeah," I said

"Well you better go pack your bags because you're going to be living at the Xiaolin Temple in China for seven years training to become a Xiaolin monk,"

"WHAT!" I screamed

"Yep that's the same reaction I had," I heard the girl say

"But why?" I asked upset

"Because Son you have a great responsibility to the world you and the other monks here with you will rid the world of the forces of darkness basically you will save the world," My dad said not nearly as shocked as me for a few seconds I let what he just said sink in and then I yelled

"COOL!" and ran upstairs to pack

I came back down to find everyone waiting at the door for me I ran to my dad and gave him a big hug and said

"I'm gunna miss ya dad,"

"Me too son!"

I went to walk out the door and suddenly remembered

"Hey Dad can you say bye to Rachel for me when she comes back from Candy's place!"

"I will son Bye!"

As I climbed on Dojo behind the cowboy and the Japanese girl I realized I didn't know their names so I asked

"Hey what are your names?"

The cowboy answered "My name is Clay Bailey partner!"

"Nice to meet you Clay," I said cheerfully

"And what's your name?" I asked the girl

She seemed scared and said "You promise you won't judge me if I tell you,"

I nodded my head and she said

"My name is Kimiko……….Tohomiko,"

I couldn't believe this is the daughter of the most famous game tycoon in the world and before I new it my vision suddenly went black.


	5. Explainations

**Another new chapter told in random P.O.V's so enjoy!**

**Oh and by the way everyone says this so I will too**

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown and it's a good thing I don't because all the stories would be fluffy and I would get complaints and NOT EVEN CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM! JUST CRITISM THAT WOULD BE OFFENSIVE!**

**Enjoy!**

Master Fung's P.O.V

I was looking through the window of the Xiaolin temple when I saw Dojo land with the new Xiaolin dragons on his back and saw that the female dragon had what looked like another dragon slumped over her shoulder I realized I was staring and welcomed my guests.

"Welcome Xiaolin Dragons in training my name is Master Fung and I will be your master now follow me,"

By now the boy was starting to wake up once he was fully awoken he realized he was being carried and said

"Thanks for carrying me Kim,"

"It's Ok," I heard her answer and I smiled at this maybe just maybe they would get along

I stopped at the meditation room and ushered everyone to sit down and began to explain

"1500 years ago there were four elements of Water, Earth, Wind and Fire of these elements there came four warriors who could each wield one of these four elements they joined together to defeat Wuya the evil witch you four are the descendants of these great warriors and you must save the world,"

I could tell they were all quite shocked and then Raimundo said

"Wait you said there were four elements there are only three of us,"

"Yes but the other one is already here his name is Omi,"

Raimundo's P.O.V 

Just after Master Fung said that a small yellow coy with a head the size of a superdome came up to us and said

"Hello you must be my fellow warriors my name is Omi the mighty Xiaolin dragon of…,"

"Master Fung," Omi questioned "What are our elements?"

"Yes Omi I will tell you them now Clay come here please," He nodded and went over to master Fung, "Clay because of your love for all things natural and your rock hard loyalty your element is earth and your sub element is rock,"

"Thank you Master Fung!" Clay said

"Omi because of your determination and perseverance your element is water and your sub element is ice,"

"I am most thankful Master Fung,"

Oh my god this kid is such a kiss up! I thought

"Raimundo because of your carefree attitude and care for others you have the element of wind and your sub element is cloud,"

"Thanks Fungster," I said as I stepped down I saw his angry glare and quickly apologized

"Kimiko because of your self sacrificial attitude and fiery passion for everything you do plus that temper of yours your element is fire and your sub element is magma,"

"Thank you Master Fung," She said

I smiled as Kim stepped down and gave her a hug as she stepped down I thought I saw her blush a slight shade of pink but it was probably just my imagination

Kimiko's P.O.V

I stepped down from Master Fung and felt a pair of arms wrap around me I looked at who it was and realized it was Raimundo and felt a involuntary blush come to my cheeks but one thing had me stumped about this why did I blush anyway? It's not like I actually like Mr. Cocky is it? _you know you do you know in your heart you want to be more than friends _No I don't! _Yes you do! _No I don't _you can't kid yourself forever you kn_ow _you like him maybe even love him but if you want to deny a happy ending so be it I'm out of here!_ No come back! While my mind was having world war three I felt someone shaking me

"Kim! Kim! Are you awake? Can you hear me? Kim!" I heard Raimundo scream in my ear

"Huh what happened? Why are you screaming at me?"

"Well I'm sorry," He said sarcastically, "Is it normal for people to completely space out for ten minutes!"

"Excuse me!" I said now standing up with my hands on my hips

"Sorry was I being too loud for your little delicate ears Miss. Rich!"

"I would stop now if I were you Raimundo," I warned

"NO! I don't think I want to stop since I met you all you've done is act like a spoilt little brat,"

I felt my hands light on fire as I fell to my knees I saw Master Fung's face turn white as Raimundo continued to rant

"Raimundo stop this instant!" I heard Master Fung yell

I suddenly felt my whole body catch fire and my eyes turned a brilliant red

Raimundo's P.O.V

I looked over at Clay and saw his face was staring at something behind me I turned around and saw Kimiko but her body was completely covered in flames and her eyes were a bright red colour I turned to Master Fung who had a look of horror in his eyes as he said to me

"Raimundo what have you done,"

"I don't know Master," I said scared

Just then Dojo came out with a scroll in his hand and said

"Well according to this Kimiko would have had a reaction to a deep anger or pain but because of what Raimundo has said caused her a mixture of anger and pain means that to get rid of this we will need to wait until a new Shen-Gon-Wu reveals itself,"

"Well that should be easy Dojo Shen-Gon-Wu reveal almost every day," I heard Omi say

"No Omi we need no normal Shen-Gon-Wu we need a specific one called Cupids mirror," Dojo said

"Why do we need that one," Clay said

"Well Clay we need that one to find Kimiko's true love once we find her true love and get them to give her a kiss she will become normal again,"

I hope nobody noticed the look of jealousy in my eyes once I heard what Kimiko's true love had to do _unless it's you then you'll be happy_ What where did that thought come from I don't like that little spoilt brat


	6. SHENGONWU ALERT!

**Here's another chappy sorry it took so long to update but here it is told in Raimundo and Clay's P.O.V**

**Raimundo's P.O.V**

"SHEN-GON-WU ALERT!"

"Huh," I said sitting up in bed

"Come on kid it's time to get up there's a new wu,"

"Yeah yeah I'm up!" I said getting up out of bed

"Well Dojo can you sort of leave so I can get dressed?" I asked

"Oh right sorry Rai can I call you Rai?"

"No!"

"Oh sorry," he said leaving

I went over to my cupboard to get dressed I pulled out a white singlet with baggy black pants and walked out to meet the others.

"Hey guys," I said as I walked over to Omi, Clay, Dojo and Master Fung

"Where's Kim?" I asked

I saw Clay point behind me so I turned around to see a fire blazing Kimiko in a cage of water I saw her glare at me and I said

"Um why is she staring at me like that?"

"Well kid since it was you who made her like that I think she has every right to stare at you threateningly I would if you did that to me of course you couldn't but still," Dojo said

"Why couldn't I do that to you," I asked confused

"Well technically you couldn't do that to anyone here," I heard Master Fung say

"But why Master Fung?"

"Because this reaction only happens between the dragons of wind and fire,"

"BUT WHY I DON'T UNDERSTAND ANY OF THIS WHY?"

"Raimundo are you sure you really want to know,"

"YES!"

"Ok then it is because you and Kimiko share a special connection because of your elements you can feel each others emotions and you can easily upset your connection which is what happened to Kimiko because of her temper she lost control of her emotions in turn losing control of her element this can only be reversed while being in an extreme state of calm," He explained

"Which state is that?" I asked

"It's being in love," He said

"So that's why we need cupid's mirror," Clay said

"Yes Clay you are correct,"

"Hello am I invisible we need to get the new shen-gon-wu…………… HELLO!"

"Yes we can hear you Dojo," I said

"Good," He said triumphantly

"Ok Dojo my friend what shen-gon-wu is it," Omi said

"Hop on and I'll tell you on the way," Dojo said

As we hopped on Dojo Omi opened the shen-gon-wu scroll and he said

"My friends this wu is called the Ring of Alidia," I heard Omi say

"What does this wu do Dojo partner?" Clay said

"The ring of Alidia let me see this wu is very dangerous it gives you the power to suck the life energy out of another person but be warned if you do this you almost completely use all of your elemental or life energy so you become completely exhausted but not to the extent that you die but the person you use it on in most cases will die," Dojo explained

Just then Dojo started to shake and I said

"Dojo what's with all the shaking yo?"

"Sorry kids another shen-gon-wu has just revealed itself,"

"What how are we supposed to get two wu at once?" Omi asked

"I'll go," I offered

"I can fly remember?"

"Oh right," they chorused

"Just tell me what wu it is and I'll go get it,"

Omi opened the scroll and I saw his eyes go wide as he said this wu is… Cupid's mirror

"Ok I won't let anything stop me," I said determined

"Maybe you should bring back up partner," Clay said worried

"No we need to get both wu and I won't let Kimiko down," I said confidently as I flew off

**Clay's P.O.V**

"What's his problem," I asked

"It's what happens when your in love," I heard Dojo say

As Dojo said this I hoped Raimundo wouldn't do something stupid he was all alone I had faith in him but if I know one thing it's that people do stupid things when they're in love.


	7. WHAT?

**New chappy told in Rai's P.O.V sorry it took me so long to update but you know how it is the homework never ends!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

**Enjoy and please review!**

I sped through the sky sheer determination shining through my eyes. I landed and right in the middle of what seemed like some sort of parade. I darted through the crowds avoiding the many floats wheeling down the streets. Then I saw something glisten through the corner of my eye I turned around to see a silver hand mirror that looked identical to the one I saw on the shen-gon-wu scroll I snatched the mirror out of the ladies hands and it started to glow brightly. I looked up to find my self staring into the eyes of….. Clay?

**Ha! I bet you were expecting Jack Spicer but NO it was Clay! Suck! Will update soon!**


	8. Xiaolin Shodown!

**New chappy here you go **

**On with the story!**

Before I could say anything Clay said

"Raimundo I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown my Fist of Tebigong against your Sword of the Storm,"

"But Clay why are you-

"Don't act so surprised Raimundo I've always been like this you have just been too wrapped up in Kimiko to notice," He said with a smirk

"Clay I except your challenge the game is truth or lie lets go XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"

"GONG YI TEMPAI!" We screamed as the scenery began to change and Clay and I got lifted up on giant balloons.

"Ok Clay lets see how much truth you can stand," I said a smile on my face

"Bring it on partner," He said as he tipped his hat over his eyes

"Are your clothes really dorky," I said with a smirk

"NO," He screamed as the balloon tipped to show lie as he tumbled but luckily for him landed on another balloon.

"Alright Rai you wanna play dirty how about this! Are you arrogant and Cocky," He said smiling

"NO," I screamed as the balloon tipped to show lie but luckily I also fell onto another balloon.

Clay scowled and muttered something under his breath which I couldn't quite hear.

"Clay are you in love with food more than anything else?" I said

"Yes," He answered simply without hesitation

"You thought that one would get me oh Rai you really don't know me do you?," He said smirking

"Just get on with it," I said scowling

"Alright are you in love with Kimiko?" He said his eyes full of amusement

"Yes," I whispered

"What I can't hear you,"

"YES!" I screamed as the balloon tipped to show truth

"Ok cowboy time to end this Are you fat?" I said my head held high

"NO!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed louder than before I saw the balloon tip to show why as he fell and the showdown was over. I looked into my hands to see that I had the Fist of Tebigong, Sword of the Storm but most importantly Cupids Mirror. I watched Clay walked away before I glanced down to see a glowing anklet on his left ankle and one thought came to me Shen-gon-wu!

**You've probably already guessed it but Clay is being controlled but by who? Now that is the question more will be revealed in time but until then let me do my evil laugh (Clears Throat) MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA**


	9. Victory?

**Here you go! Again **

I arrived at the temple and approached Master Fung about to overload him with question when I saw a large yellow head pop up in front of me screaming.

"MASTERFUNGMASTERFUNGCLAYHASTURNEDEVILWEWENTLOOKINGFORALIDIA'SRINGWHENHECAMEOUTOFADARKALLEYANDATTACKEDUSWHATHASHAPPENEDTOOURFRIEND!"Omi screamed now out of breath

"Omi Calm down," Master Fung said shocked, "All will be explained but first we need Cupid's Mirror to wake up Kimiko," I began to get on Dojo when Master Fung said

"That will not be necessary,"

"But we need to go get Kimiko's true love _Yeah so I can punch him in the face!_"

"No I mean that will not be necessary because he is already here,"

"Huh?" I said confused

"Raimundo pick up the mirror and activate it and then say Kimiko's name," He said smiling slightly

"Cupids Mirror," I said, "Kimiko Tohomiko," I said and was surprised to see my face pop up on the scream

"See Raimundo you are her true love,"

"But she's on fire how am I supposed to kiss her," I said scared

"It will not harm you," Master Fung said calmly

I went over to her cage and stepped through the water a now dripping wet me leaned in and placed a quick kiss on her lips and everyone was blown backwards by a flaming wall of wind. The last thing I heard before I blacked out was Master Fung saying

_So It begins…The prophecy_


	10. I Enjoyed It?

_Raimundo's P.O.V_

"I'm sure he'll be fine kim,"

"If he's fine THEN WHY ISNT HE AWAKE IT'S BEEN THREE FREEKING DAYS!"

"Yo do I have any say in whether I'm ok or not?" I said sitting up through groans

"RAI!" Kim screamed pouncing on me and knocking me off the bed

"OOF!" We said as we rolled off the bed landing in a rather awkward position to say the least.

_Kimiko's P.O.V_

I opened my eyes to find myself lying right on top of Rai lips pressed against his. I stood up and turned around ready to apologize but then saw the blank stare on his face and quickly ran out of the room cell in hand.

(Kimiko-bold, Keiko-normal)

**Hey Keiko**

Hey girl sup?

**I just completely humiliated myself in front of Clay and Raimundo!**

Why what did you do? Oh my god! I know that tone of voice you must of really humiliated your self like when your pants fell down while we were in the Tokyo mega-plex

**First yes it was that humiliating and second that was not that funny!**

Oh yes it was you know it was girl!

**Look I came to you looking for advice so are you gunna help me or not!**

Ok geez what are friends for

**Ok you know how I got really angry at Rai and lit on fire right?**

Yeah? Is this story getting anywhere?

**Yeah let me finish! Well anyways it turns out he was my true love and he…ah… kissed me and I woke up**

OMG OMG OMG OMG why didn't you call me sooner

**Let me finish well I think I did something to knock him out so he woke up three days later and I was so happy to see him awake that I jumped on him and we both rolled off the bed and..**

What? Come on tell me!

**Let me finish gosh! Well we landed in a sort of awkward position I was on top of him and I was sort of kissing him**

OH MY GOD! I BET YOU LIKE HIM AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME! YOU GUYS WILL MAKE SUCH AGREAT COUPLE YOU HAVE GOT TO SEND ME A PICTURE OF HIM!

**Keiko calm down! But the thing is that well I think I liked it?**

I'll call you back Kim

**Kei?**

Got to go Kim see ya later

**Yeah bye**

I hung up the phone and sighed as I lay down on my mat this was going to be along day.


End file.
